Hating You
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: Jill acted on impulse, throwing herself at the sociopath that had plagued everyone at the very start of it all. Now she's being forced to stay with her unlikely savior, and being tormented by thoughts and fears while Wesker feeds off it and uses her as two kinds of weapons. Pre-RE5
1. Prologue

I haven't read any great pre RE5 recently fics but "Mercy of a Monster".

Without further ado, this is MY interpretation of what happened when Jill went out with Wesker in that window. This is a Pre-RE5 fic. I do apologize if I don't get every single detail or if I get anyone out of character. Do not continue reading if you're expecting fluff, happiness, taking-advantage of and then running away with Wesker.

There may be slight humor. Because Jill has to make the best off this bad situation and sometimes Wesker has a dark sense of humor. It's just how I write too. I like a bit of comedy. There might be smut in the future.

Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil or any of these characters.

* * *

Upon entering Spencer's quarters, we raised our guns, Chris and I both. We were going after Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E Spencer in search for Albert Wesker. He was the man who plagued everyone who was on the former S.T.A.R.S team. Both mine, and Bravo. He had captured Chris back at the Spencer Estate incident, threatened Barry Burton's life and his family if he didn't do as he said. He was obsessed with the "ultimate life form", known as the Tyrant, back then.

It didn't work as he planned, and it impaled him. Presumably and believably killing him. But he survived the fatal wounds thanks to the T-virus. Something I also was infected with when I made my escape from Raccoon City as I was pursued by Nemesis, the super human tyrant programmed to go after and kill any remaining S.T.A.R.S members. But I had gotten the antidote in time after being infected, and the virus adapted to my body. But it never incredibly enhanced my abilities much like Wesker's. I don't think I'd survive impalement. Or an explosion.

After quick inspection of the room, we realized Spencer couldn't tell us anything. Instead, by the window, a large, tall framed figure stood. It was dark. I shouldn't have been surprised, but what a strange turn of events. Albert Wesker was that, and instantly turning to us when he heard the doors busting open.

He looked different as he turned to us. He seemed a bit taller, darker, and his eyes glowed. It was due to the virus, I was sure. Chris and I began firing at him, and with inhuman speed, dodged every bullet that flew at him. He runs up to Chris, flinging his gun out of his hand and punching him in the gut and face. Chris desperately trying to dodge it but can't.

I shoot back at him, getting him distracted and letting go of my partner, now seeing me as a threat, he lunges for me instead. He dodges every shot I fire at him and he grabs me. Gripping me by the throat and slamming me against the wall. My gun flies out of my hand as he begins choking me. My hands wrap around his wrist as I struggle and try to pry him off me weakly.

He suddenly lets go as Chris takes a few swings at him and I fall down to the floor, breathing heavily and getting air back into my lungs. I look up, and Chris and throwing punches with Wesker easily dodges. He catches Chris's fist and almost does a twirl as he holds onto it, punching him in the face at the end of it. I charge at him, sending out a couple of rounds. Wesker is distracted back to me and begins dodging all the bullets. After the hail of gunfire, Chris runs in and tries to land a blow on Wesker, but he sends him flying back.

I pull out my knife as last resort and go after him with it, since I was now out of ammo. He easily dodges my strike and hits me hard in the stomach, flying me all the way back into a glass case. My back hitting it hard and a shock of pain is sent through me. Through blurred vision and heavy breathing, I watch as Wesker punches and choke slams Chris against a table, and throws him onto the ground. Looking up, still panting, he starts walking towards my partner before gripping him by the shoulder and lifting him up.

I hear Wesker say something, and preparing to strike with his free hand. "No!" I scream out, now pumping myself at full force towards Wesker, throwing myself onto him and plunging down into the unknown as we're thrown out a window together.

"JIIIILLLLLL!" I hear Chris's desperate scream call out as we fly down fast. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that even if the fall killed me, it would kill Wesker too.


	2. To Their Horror

Hey guys, that was just the prologue. Figured I'd get the canon stuff out of the way before onto the interpretation parts of it. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Also, I will be going back and forth between point of views. So one will be Jill and the other will be Wesker. Other characters will be in 3rd person. Okay? Thanks.

Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

This couldn't be the end. It couldn't be. I had gotten so far. Everything was falling together. No, I couldn't let it end here. Not this way. Not like this. Even if this was to be a failure, it would be a failure at my own hands. I'd never let them have this moment of victory over me. They couldn't shoot me. They couldn't fight me. There was nothing left for them to do. This was the end for them.

I had him in my grip. Jill would've watched Chris die right in front of her. The events play back in my head as we crash through the window.

 _I'd crush his puny neck like the insignificant life form that he was and then I'd make her suffer even worse. "This is it, Chris… Let's finish this," I smirk cruelly, before letting out a low grunt of shock, momentarily jolted by the shock of Jillian charging into me._

Before I even knew it, I was flying out the window. Time seemed to slow down. It literally felt like all of this, years of experimentation, planning, all literally gone right out the window.

The impact was sudden and numbing, the body on me seeming to collapse into a mass of broken bones. Seconds pass…I let out a heavy sigh. My body begins healing itself at a rapid pace, bones snapping right back into place. I knew Jill wouldn't heal so easily, but I also knew your body hadn't suffered as much trauma as mine just has. It seems like I may have inadvertently broken her fall slightly. I grunt as I stand up on my feet, rolling my neck back with a loud crack. "Such a pity…in your great moment of heroism, it was utterly futile." I sneer venomously.

After adjusting my body back into the right places I turn to the mangled blue body. Taking my foot and rolling her over on her back, I test to see if she was alive. I push my foot into her side, and she groans very quietly. I press harder and I get more response. I notice her stomach pumping slowly and hear her nostrils flaring. She was breathing and very much alive. Hurting, but alive.

I hear her voice. "N-no... W-Wesker..." She coughs out. Her eyes squeezed shut. She tries sitting up but cannot. I could hearing searing pain in your voice. Her entire body must be in the most absolutely worst kind of agony. Just looking at you, I could tell that Jill's back must be broken in at least two different areas. No doubt she had fractured her legs and probably had the nastiest of concussions on her head. Oh yes. I couldn't help but smirk in the closest thing to delight that I could feel.

She was at her most defenseless of points. My fists clench. She ruined my chance of killing Chris.

"Looks like this is how it all comes to an end for you, Jill…" I say viciously down at you, imposingly, still broken looking figured gazing down at you. But was this really going to be the end for her? I felt like that would be so... unsatisfying. Chris would be able to rest easily knowing she was granted a quick, fairly painless death. I couldn't allow that. He hadn't suffered nearly enough yet. I had this opportunity to strike him in the most sensitive of areas. I could use you. "Of course, this doesn't need to be the end." I state flatly, kneeling down to be at eye-level with the broken woman.

She lets out a shaky whine. I could tell by the expressions on her face that she wanted to burst with tears and screams of pain, but couldn't do it with me in front of her. No, the Valentine was stronger than that. She couldn't be as weak as she needed to be. Jill tears up slightly. She was holding it back, hopefully making it looking like it was coming out due to the pain and couldn't control it.

"U-Ugghh..." She slightly moves her head and eyes, as I get down to eye level with her. "G-go to hell, you prick..." She spits in my face with a venomous tone.

My face is absolutely stoic and emotionless as the woman spits into my face, her voice just dripping with complete and utter hatred for me, a face of pure disgust is plastered. "Hell is here, Jill. I'm just making sure it has the chance to spread its flames." I state arrogantly, and rightly so. I place a firm grip on her leg. I give it a harsh squeeze, applying pressure on the broken leg, immediately and almost effortlessly forcing the broken bone back into place. She screams out in pain.

"The way I see it, if this is Hell, then it would be much better to be the one watching the fires burn than be the one who writhes in the pains of the flame." My voice is so boastful and arrogant that it almost sounds like I'm delivering some theatrical victory monologue to an entire country, not some petty boasts to a single called adversary. "What do you think, Jill?" I ask, my hand still firmly placed on her legs, ready to break the bone right back to its former painful state.

Expecting it be stepped on and crushed by my foot, or picking her up and throwing her, she looks again when nothing comes. She becomes tense once she feels my hand on her leg. "N-no-don't-!" She screeches, expecting my pain to be even greater. It's painful for a mere few seconds, and her eyes open up as I fix her other broken leg.

"W-what..? Why?" Scares and confused, listening to my monologue. "What're you talking about..." Jillian looks in disgust as I say this. She flinches. "E-either kill me or..."

I raise a brow, expecting more.

"J-just enough, enough... P-please Wesker..." She almost begs out now. It was hurting to talk. It was sapping out her energy, spewing out her confusion and rage.

"Don't worry, Jill. Soon the pain will all be over. I'll fix you. I'll fix this entire planet." I place two firm fingers on pressure nerves on her neck. She immediately passes out. I smirk and reach for the small half-broken communication device in my pocket. It was still able to send out messages.

* * *

' _Gotta make it to Jill! Need to save her, goddammit Wesker!_ ' He snarled internally as he pushed and forced himself to make his way back through Spencer's barbaric maze. Water soaked his legs and held him down as he ran. The man didn't care. His partner saved his life and was possibly dead because of it.

He thought to himself about it over and over again. If Wesker had killed him, Jill would've gotten away. He shook his head. Jill wouldn't have outran his super human speed. They both probably would've been dead if Wesker had his way. And maybe this way, Jull would be alive and Wesker would be dead for good.

Of course, wishing death on anyone is a horrible thing. But did Wesker really deserve it after killing and betraying his former team of S.T.A.R.S? Did Wesker deserve to live after all that? Chris never thought about it, really. His intent wasn't to kill, at least he never thought about it that way. Only to injure and bring back.

He made it to the main hall after blowing through walls, and knocking down doors in desperate need of his partner's well being. After the fall, Chris contacted the BSAA and they said they'd be there soon. Hopefully they were there after what seemed like forever going back through the mansion.

He ran past Spencer's dead security guard on the stairs and towards the main door. As soon as he burst through, he found himself meeting face to face with guns and bright lights. As soon he was identified, the guns were off him and everyone ran to him.

"Redfield, what's going on?" A member asked, while others did as well.

"What's the situation, where's Valentine?" Another asked.

Chris was in full on panic mode when he called the BSAA after Jill jumped out of the window. He wasn't thinking clearly, worried for the safety of his partner and best friend. Chris starting shaking and sweating, getting back into the reality of the situation. What if Jill was... No!

Chris snarled and the members all grabbed him, trying to calm him down. "Chris, stop!" They yelled and he stopped, breathing heavily. His eyes wide. "Sh-she... She-" he gulped, "She saved me, oh god... She jumped out the window with Wesker-"

"Albert Wesker?!" A member asked. "Is he alive?"

Chris shook his head. "I-I don't know, th-they flew down the cliff..." He was shaking. He needed to know where Jill was.

"So, he was alive, huh?" Kirk asked. Chris nodded. The man sighed and turned to everyone. "Lets begin our search by the cliffs, scale them. Search every crevice and scab the area. We need to apprehend our subject and Jill," he said. Everyone nodded and began suiting up.

Chris looked, and started to get ready. Kirk came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chris, you look awful," he started. "Please, rest for a bit and calm down. We need clear minded people to do this. You're in no condition Redfield."

He wanted to protest, and he did: "Jill is my partner!" He snarled. "She saved me!"

" _Chris_!" Kirk yelled. Chris began slowly composing himself. "I know how important this is, and I know how you feel about her. We will find her, understood?" He looked down, and nodded. "...Yes."

"Calm down. You can start your search with us once you're feeling up to it."

The man sat down on the mansion's stairs, breathing in and trying to calm down. ' _Please Jill, please be alive... I'm so sorry..._ ' he buries his face in his hands.


End file.
